Combee
|name='Combee' |jname=(ミツハニー Mitsuhanii) |image=415Combee.png |ndex=415 |evofrom=None |evointo=Vespiquen (females only) |gen=Generation IV |pronun= COM-bee |hp=30 |atk=30 |def=42 |satk=30 |sdef=42 |spd=70 |total=244 |species=Tiny Bee Pokémon |type= / |height=1'00" |weight=12.1 lbs. |ability=Honey Gather Hustle (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Combee is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Evolution Combee evolves into Vespiquen when it reaches Level 21 only if its is a female ♀. Special Abilities Combee are able to stick together and build a large wall for protection and Defense. They usually travel in packs and they bring honey and other food sources to their leader, Vespiquen. In Anime Combee debuted at the end of the episode The Grass-Type is Always Greener! where Ash and Co. along with Cheryl would follow it in the next episode. Combee had an even bigger part in An Angry Combeenation! where they guarded their colony and served their leader Vespiquen. Combee made a cameo in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. Game Info Locations | diamondpearl=Sweet Honey Tree| dprarity=Common| platinum=Sweet Honey Tree| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt trees, Bug-Catching Contest| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Route 12| bwrarity=Uncommon| }} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Apple Woods (6F-12F)| Ranger2=Vien Forest Chroma Road| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Combee| diamond=A Pokémon formed by three others. It busily carries sweet floral honey to Vespiquen.| pearl=It collects and delivers honey to its colony. At night, they cluster to form a beehive and sleep.| platinum=The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen.| heartgold=At night, Combee sleep in a group of about a thousand, packed closely together in a lump.| soulsilver=At night, Combee sleep in a group of about a thousand, packed closely together in a lump.| black=The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen.| white=The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen.| }} Learnset Level-Up Machines None. Breeding None. Tutoring All of the following can only be tutored in Pokémon Platinum. Sprites |dpspr = Diamond-Pearl Mitsuhani Sprite Male.png |ptspr = Platinum Mitsuhani Sprite Male.png |hgssspr = Platinum Mitsuhani Sprite Male.png |IVback = Gen IV Mitsuhani Back Sprite.png |dpsprs = Diamond-Pearl Mitsuhani Sprite Male Shiny.png |ptsprs = Platinum Mitsuhani Sprite Male Shiny.png |hgsssprs = Platinum Mitsuhani Sprite Male Shiny.png |IVbacks = Gen_IV_Mitsuhani_Back_Sprite_Shiny.png |bwspr = Combee BW.png |bwsprs = Combee Shiny BW.png |Vback = Combee Back V.png |Vbacks = Combee Back Shiny V.png }} Origins Combee's English name comes from a combination of the word "honey'comb'", and "bee". It's Japanese name Mitsuhoney comes from the words 蜜蜂 mitsubacchi (honey bee), and the English word honey. Trivia * This is the only Pokémon with two different genders where only the female can evolve. * Combee is the second Pokémon to be based on a bee, the first being Beedrill and third being Combee's evolved form, Vespiquen. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 11 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:No-Evolution Pokémon